The Girl Who Remembered The Silence
by BeYouTiful3
Summary: Clara was never a companion, but Joy is. Joy isn't ordinary. She can remember the Silence. There's something else too, but you have to read this to find out!


I saw them every night in my nightmares. The Silence, they were called, or so they told me. They not only haunted my dreams; I saw them everywhere I went. Whenever I told someone about what I saw, they'd look at me as if I were mad. But maybe I am.

One day, on my way to the shop, I heard a "Vworrrp vworrrp" sound, coming from an alley. As I looked into the alley, I saw the Silence. The strange thing was, though, I also saw something materializing. I guessed the tall blue "police public call box" was making the noise. When the box became solid, a man with a tweed jacket and a blue bow tie strode out.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor!" he said to me.

"B-back away from it," I stuttered. The Silence were my biggest fear.

"What?" he asked, turning around toward the Silence. "Oh," he said, "That." He took out a marker and drew three tally marks on his hand, without looking away.

"You can see them too?" I asked.

"Come on, we have to go," he said, taking my hand, and running away. The moment he touched my hand, I felt a warm pressing on the edge of my mind.

We ended up in the shop anyway. We wandered the aisles. "So, you can see them too, whatever your name is," I said.

"What?"

"The Silence," I replied, raising an eyebrow at his forgetfulness.

"We saw the Silence?" he asked

"Yes."

"Oh, that's why I don't remember why we ran here. Wait, how do you remember?" he asked looking down at the tally marks on his hand.

"You're not supposed to remember them?" I wondered aloud.

"The Silence has been here for hundreds of years, no one knows when they came here, exactly. Everyone sees them. They're everywhere, but no one knows because the moment you look away from them, you forget you've seen them. Even though you can't remember them, they can plant ideas into your brain while you're looking at them, and you'll act on the idea later. You can be doing things but not know why you're doing them, like post-hypnotic suggestion," he explained.

"But I remember them. Why?" I asked.

"I don't know," he paused. "What's your name?"

"Joy," I replied. He looked at me like he was remembering something that broke his heart. **(A/N haha, just WAIT 'til she finds out!)** "What?" I asked.

"Nothing, it's just that, I had a daughter who's name was Joy," He told me. "I never met her." **(A/N read my one-shot, My Darling Doctor, to understand.)**

"Oh," I said simply. "And what's your name?" I said changing the subject. I didn't know my father and my mother left me at an orphanage when I was very young. I didn't like talking about families.

"I already told you, I'm the Doctor," He said.

"Yeah, but Doctor what?"

"Just the Doctor. Now, Joy, why are you so special? Why can you remember the Silence?"

"I don't know," I answered, not knowing he was just thinking out loud.

"Does it have something to do with who, or what you are?" he wondered.

"What do you mean _what_ I am? I'm human just like you or anyone else in this shop!" I exclaimed.

"I'm not human," the Doctor replied, lowering his voice.

"_What? _You mean you're an a-a-alien?" I gaped.

"Yes. I'm a Time Lord. But getting back on topic, who are you? No, wait, who are your parents?" He asked me.

"Um, I didn't know my dad, he left before I was born. And my mum's name is, um, Rose I think. She sent me away when I was young." The Doctor's eyes widened.

He started pacing, and talking quietly to himself, I had to struggle to hear him.

"Could she be…? No, it's impossible. Well, actually it is possible, just not likely. But is she..?" He asked himself, practically pulling out his hair. He took out a stethoscope out of his pocket and placed it over the left side of my chest. He listened for a moment, then moved it over and listened again. "Joy, y-you're my daughter."

**Haha, left you on a cliffie! Well, it's not really a cliffie if you've read my one-shot, and I've been hinting that he's her dad for the whole chapter, but yeah. Please R&amp;R, constructive criticism is appreciated, just don't be mean. Thanks! BYE!**


End file.
